In road construction, the placement of paving material involves a paving machine for distributing the aggregate, asphalt, or concrete uniformly and to the required thickness, shape, and width (typically, one or two traffic lanes). As the paving machine traverses the road, it screeds the granular road base surface, and also forms curbs and gutters.
Typically, paving machines are large, bulky machines difficult to maneuver. While such machines generally work for their intended purpose, they fail to permit the forming of tight radius curbs and gutters. Most paving machines only allow for 10 ft to 15 ft radii to be formed. Producing smaller radii, such as 2 ft to 6 ft radii, reduces the requirement for hand forming, resulting in higher production, especially in areas of many tight radii such as parking lots.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device for a paving machine that would permit for the forming of tight radii.